


Birthing Business

by snapesgirl62



Series: Tangled Webs [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyandry, Sibling Incest, lacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapesgirl62/pseuds/snapesgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabastan and Poppy's little darling makes her entrance into the world</p>
<p>It sometimes happens, even in the best of families, that a baby is born.  This is not necessarily cause for alarm.  The important thing is to keep your wits about you and borrow some money.  ~Elinor Goulding Smith</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthing Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfish cat on insane journal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wolfish+cat+on+insane+journal).



> **Notes** : I originally intended to have this written for 's birthday. Then I thought I could have it done for her Christmas gift. Rabastan had other ideas. Sorry this is so late, sweetie. Many thanks to for hand holding and beta reading. Thanks also to everyone who shared their knowledge of pet names.
> 
> **Disclaimer** Harry Potter and the various characters associated with him belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, and several publishing companies. No profits are made with this exercise in creative writing.

"I fail to see what is so unique about your situation. Women have been having babies for centuries." Rab stabbed at his breakfast in a display of his anger.

"Yes, we have and every single woman has been a hormonal bitch during her pregnancy." Poppy stormed out of the room, leaving the Lestrange brothers and Severus Snape staring at each other over their breakfast.

"I'm right, aren't I? She is being overly dramatic." Rab poured himself more tea.

"Not necessarily."

"Are you taking her side, Severus?"

"No. You, however, are failing to remember what happened to Poppy while she was being questioned."

Rab glared in response.

Severus clenched his jaw and forced himself to explain. "I fully comprehend your time in prison was no holiday at the shore. Poppy spent most of that first winter acting like a watering pot. When not crying, having nightmares or blaming herself for your arrest, she continued to serve as Healing Matron at Hogwarts. I am not sure how she managed to do her duties that term."

"Why did Poppy blame herself for my brother's arrest?" Ro leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"The silly female managed to convince herself that if she never agreed to Rab's proposal, they'd not have been forced to marry and he would not have allowed his anger at being trapped in said marriage to come out in helping to torture the Longbottoms."

Ro snorted with laughter. "It sounds like she was just as hormonal back then as she is right now."

"To put it mildly, yes." Severus went back to eating.

Rab narrowed his eyes when his brother stood up. "You aren't really giving in to her histrionics?"

"My not being a father was not from a lack of trying. I have a bit of experience with pregnant females. I’m going to attempt to calm _our_ wife."

Rab sulked while he finished eating his breakfast. He was not going to give the witch the satisfaction of making him crawl or otherwise demean himself.

Severus eventually disappeared into his potions laboratory which left Rab alone with his thoughts.

_Damn it, the woman is always making me think, even when she isn't here._ Rab snarled and threw his tea cup at a wall before leaving the house.

He wandered the garden paths, trying to calm down. The patch of blood red tropical flowers which normally soothed him did nothing to diminish his anger. He considered going back indoors. Thinking it would be better to leave, he _Disapparated_.

~~~

A day spent visiting waterfront pubs did not relax Rab. He'd even won a knife fight which should have cheered him up. Instead, he returned home with his thoughts and feelings in a turmoil.

The sitting room was dimly lit. Rabastan noticed Ro was seated in one of the chairs with his head thrown back and his eyes closed. He glanced down and saw Poppy kneeling in front of Ro. Her head moved up and down. Ro was stroking her hair. At that moment, Rab's jealousy almost choked him.

"MINE," he roared while grabbing Poppy by the hair and tugging.

Poppy relaxed her jaw and allowed Ro's cock to slide out of her mouth.

"Release her now!" Ro came out of the chair and forced Rab to open his hand.

The brothers fought, toppling furniture as they grappled. Rodolphus soon pinned his younger sibling to the floor.

"I have had enough of your petty jealousy. Poppy is _our_ wife The four of us exchanged vows. You will treat her with respect."

"You are mine." Rab carefully enunciated.

"Yours?" Ro's voice was perfectly calm and controlled. "Poppy get my knife."

"Ro baby, I-"

"Now, woman! Pull out my knife and cut off his trousers. Do not be gentle, this little cretin needs a lesson."

Name calling meant he may have pushed Ro too far. Rab was surprised Poppy knew where his brother kept a knife hidden in his clothing. He felt a tug at his waistband and the knife lightly ran down the seam of his trousers. Each time the tip scratched his skin he moaned. Poppy quickly moved to the other side of them and cut open that seam.

Ro reached between them and yanked the trousers out of his way. He forced Rab's knees to his chest and held them in place with a whispered spell. After using minimal spells to stretch and lubricate Rab, Ro shoved his hard cock all the way in. Ro didn't remain still to allow Rab's body time to stretch. Instead, he rode his brother hard and fast, buggering him into the floor.

The mix of pain and pleasure was intoxicating. Rab was desperate to wank. However, Ro kept his hands pinned in place. The tension in Rab's lower back and balls built up from the near constant brushing of Ro's cock against his prostate. The occasional rubbing of groin against groin in a circular motion added to the sensations flooding him. His cock felt near to bursting. He came with a shout when Ro sank his teeth into Rab's shoulder.

This was what Rab had been craving for days. The mix of sex, violence and blood shed in his brother's arms.

"Magnificent," Poppy's whisper made both brothers chuckle.

Ro stood up and straightened his clothing. He looked down at Rab. "If you can act civilized, you may join us in bed."

"Where is Severus?"

"He's still in his lab."

Rab frowned. He hated locked doors almost as much as he hated small rooms and sleeping alone. Severus' desire for privacy when working made little sense to Rab. It was not like the others didn't know better than to toss things in a cauldron.

He watched Ro escort Poppy from the room. As soon as they were gone, Rabastan cast a cleaning charm on himself. He eased off of the soft leather under him and picked up the sliced open trousers. They would be easy to repair. Poppy, bless her, had made two very clean cuts down the side seams. Rab was glad he didn't have to replace them and that he had not been wearing pants.

Pulling his legs close, he wrapped his arms around them and rested his chin on his knees. He contemplated what had just happened. Could his childhood be why he was being such a brat? Ro had been the only one to care about him. This was the main reason for the tension between Rab and Bellatrix. He thought that could have contributed to her trying to use him as a pawn in the marriage mart.

It was past time for him to apologize and explain his behaviour. Rab stood up. He dragged his trousers behind him while walking down the corridor to the main bedroom. Pausing in the door, he watched Ro and Poppy cuddle.

They were lying in bed, completely nude. He kept his mouth closed and quietly got ready for sleep. Instead of easing onto the bed behind Ro, Rab sat next to Poppy. While he was becoming accustomed to seeing her nude. It was still difficult for him to touch her.

Ro lightly ran a finger along her large belly and a tiny foot appeared. It pushed against Ro's finger, making Poppy giggle.

"She's feeling feisty this evening."

"That's our daughter's foot?"

"Yes, Rab. Come say hello to your daughter." Poppy reached for his hand.

He spread his fingers before caressing her. The foot pressed against his hand, making him smile. Rab leaned forward and kissed Poppy on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour today." There was more movement under his hand. "We did it. I actually fathered a child, using that Muggle contraption."

"Yes, you did, little brother." Ro affectionately mussed his hair. "We'll soon get to spoil our little princess."

Rab blushed. "Ro, I'm sorry."

"I heard you the first time."

He slowly curled up behind Poppy, cradling her with his body. Rab rested his forehead on her shoulder. "This isn't easy for me," he murmured.

Poppy squeezed his hand.

"I hated being the spare and getting ignored. Seeing Ro with anyone has always made my blood boil." He gave Poppy's shoulder another kiss. "Then I ended up in the hospital wing. After a life of being taught it was safest to avoid women, there was this person who smiled and was gentle. She teased and cajoled me into drinking some gods-awful potions. I wished our mother could have been like you."

"Rab, darling-"

"Let me finish, Poppy." He kept her from rolling over. "When Bella tried to act as matchmaker, I decided to make my own choice. I chose you in part because if my only options were marriage or prison, I'd rather be bound to warmth and sunshine than Dementors." He flopped onto his back. "I agreed to take those potions which facilitated our conjugal visits because I needed physical contact."

"Most of those visits Severus took polyjuice and went in my place."

"I know. He doesn't smile as much as you do. Also, I'd recognize his oral technique even if a glory hole were involved."

"I apologize for being a pushy bitch the last few days." Poppy sat up and turned to look at him. "When I mentioned wanting double penetration, I was not demanding you service me. I miss certain types of intimacy."

"Severus once told me when I comb his hair, it was more intimate than having sex."

"He's a wise man." Ro propped himself on one elbow. "Being considerate does not mean you have to become heterosexual."

"Here's my offer, I cannot function with a woman unless certain potions are involved. I'm willing to brush your hair and braid it. I can give you foot massages and I want to support you during the delivery of our child."

"What are you seeking in return?" Poppy twined her fingers with his, making Rab smile.

"There will be times I want you on my arm as my wife. I also want to mark you."

Ro sat up. "Are you trying to replace me as her Dom?"

"No, I'm requesting some play time. I like testing people's limits. Poppy likes pain. Each session is to be carefully negotiated and choreographed with everyone's consent to what we do."

"That sounds reasonable." Poppy began to crawl to the edge of the bed.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, Morrigan is pushing against my bladder."

Rab wrinkled his nose, that was more information than he needed.

"Your stunt earlier could have made her injure me."

"I'm sorry, Ro. I lose my head where you are concerned."

"You manage to share me with Severus."

"That isn't the same. He's sucking me while you fuck me or I'm shagging him and you're buggering me."

Ro pinched the bridge of his nose. "I wish mother had not turned you off on females."

"It wasn't wholly her fault."

"I know you were born gay. I also know mother taught you to distrust women."

"I am going to make a better effort at remembering Poppy will not replace me in your affections."

Ro tugged him close and they cuddled. Rab thought this was almost perfect. He needed to have Severus with them for everything to be right in his world.

~~~

Making an effort at being more considerate meant Rab needed to learn more about pregnancy. He knew what caused it and he recalled Dark Magic interfered with fertility. Rubbing the back of his head, he quashed the memory of sharing that titbit with the Dark Lord. Voldemort had thought it an empty excuse and punished Rab with the _Cruciatus_.

He looked through Poppy's books on Healing along with her medical scrolls and herbals. Rab found two scrolls with lists of potions and herbs but not much about women and what to expect while they were pregnant. The scrolls were tossed onto the desk to be looked at in more detail later. A large book on midwifery looked more promising. He pulled that from the shelf and wandered over to the settee while paging through the book. Rab sat and propped his feet on an ottoman as he began to read.

Rab found a chart on foetal development just as Poppy entered the room.

"How far along are you?" He glanced at her.

"Eight and a half months give or take."

"What's that in weeks?" He chewed on his lower lip while looking at the illustrations on the chart.

"Thirty seven, maybe thirty eight weeks. I feel like a beached whale. Rab, darling, are my feet still down there? I miss being able to see them. If I promise not to share my David Bowie or Freddie Mercury records with you, will you give me a foot massage?"

Rab scowled at her. "I'll give you a close up view of those feet if you _do_ share that noise with me." He looked back at the book. "Why don't you ask Ro? He'd be thrilled to give you a massage."

"I asked you because you are right here and he isn't home. Besides, our little lamb likes it when you give me a foot rub. Remember how she tumbles around and pushes out for you to touch her." Poppy joined him on the settee and eased her feet up near his leg.

He put the book down and moved closer to her. Rab flushed and grumbled, but he picked up a foot to rub. "Tell me again, why did I marry you?"

"As I recall, you needed a marriage of convenience and later you artificially inseminated me to make a megalomaniac happy." She sighed in contentment. "That's the spot, right there."

"Remind me to thank Bella." He used his thumb to dig at her instep.

"Bella's dead, darling. You can piss on her grave the next time we're in England." She raised up her top enough to show a small foot pushing out against her belly.

Rab's expression softened and he reached over with his free hand to brush over the impression.

"We both love you."

"I know." He gave the bump a fond pat and went back to massaging her foot with both hands.

"Rab, what do you think about lacing?"

"Not while you're pregnant," he smirked and switched to her other foot.

"I was thinking maybe six weeks after I deliver. I'll be fully healed and could pump out milk for little bit to nurse if she gets hungry. I like the idea of you marking me and I don't want it to be temporary like my episiotomy will be."

He made a mental note to look that term up. Since she mentioned it with marking, he had a feeling it would involve a sharp object. The idea of a stranger cutting her made him feel angry. "We'll see about the lacing," he hedged. "It will depend upon how many names you call me while you are giving birth." He smirked at her.

"Considering you, Ro and Severus all want to be there, I think I can spread the name calling around." She giggled.

He couldn't help laughing with her.

"Thank you, darling," she yawned. "My feet feel much better. You are the best husband. How about you tuck a cushion under my feet and let me rest a bit? I'm sure Ro would enjoy spending time with you. He should be back by now."

Rab selected a firm cushion. He stood up and tucked it beneath her feet and legs. After making sure she was comfortable, he kissed her on the cheek.

"Try to be a good girl. Have the house-elf find us if you need anything."

"I'll be good. Give Ro a kiss for me. Use your imagination on where to place it."

Rab grinned. "I will." He gave her another peck on the cheek before leaving the room with the medical text tucked under his arm.

He found Rodolphus in the garden. Rab watched his brother walk around a statue. It was a new acquisition from their antique store.

"What do you think, little brother?"

"I think it's appalling."

"This is art."

"It's a nude female. Put it behind something large, like the storage shed."

Ro chuckled, "I was thinking Poppy's herb garden would be a nice setting for it."

Rab tipped his head to one side. The different perspective didn't change his lack of appreciation for the statue.

"At least I don't go there very often." He opened the medical book and began to page through it.

"What are you reading?" Ro put an arm around Rab's shoulders.

"It's about pregnancy. E…p…epi," Rab found what he was looking for in the index and turned to the appropriate page. "Fuck no, I'm not letting a stranger near _my_ woman with a knife."

"This says it's to prevent tearing."

"Fine, one of us cuts her, not some stranger."

"When the time comes, do you want me to do this?" Ro quietly offered.

"Maybe Severus should do it."

"Why Severus?"

"I still want to support her. Most of Severus' studies at Hogwarts were focused on Potions with an intent to be a Healer. Abraxas and Lucius convinced him he would be of more value to our cause as a Potions Master."

"A useful Malfoy manipulation, will wonders never cease." Ro took the book from Rab and closed it. "Now that we've made another decision about our daughter's arrival, shall we do something to relax you?"

"Poppy did tell me to give you a kiss," Rab mused.

"Did she really?"

"Yes, she told me to use my imagination for where to place it."

"Here, or bed?"

Rab backed towards the house. "Bed."

Ro gave him a feral smile. "Ten seconds and you better be nude, or I'll cut your clothing off."

He _Apparated_ to the bedroom since he was not in the mood to lose clothing to Ro's knife. Rab could hear his brother's laughter as he stripped nude. Diving onto the bed, Rab settled in the middle and stroked his cock.

"Very nice." Rodolphus purred when he entered the room. He set the book on their bedside table and sat down to take off his shoes. "You get extra points for enthusiasm."

"Is that what you call an erection?"

"No, that's what I call using magic to get in here and undressed in less than ten seconds." Ro tugged off his shirt. He stood up while unfastening his trousers. "Hard and fast or slow tease?" After shoving off his trousers and pants, Ro settled on the bed next to Rab. He pinched one of his brother's nipples.

Rab leaned up and bit Ro's lower lip instead of replying.

"Hard and fast it is." Ro half purred while moving to pin his brother to their bed.

Rab felt Ro's tongue flick against his ear then lap at the spot just behind it.

"You bastard, quit teasing." Rab bucked his hips, making Ro laugh.

"So impatient," Ro moved one hand down Rab's body in a soothing caress. "Hard and fast can have some teasing. Besides, you owe me a kiss."

Rab's eyes darkened in passion. He bit at Ro's lower lip. "Can't be imaginative in the placement if you hold me down."

"How very true." Ro eased off of Rab and pulled him closer. "Get to work, arouse me."

He eyed his lover's chest hair and ran a finger down it to Ro's navel. Rab continued to run his finger down the narrow trail of hair to Ro's cock and lipped at it. He licked on his brother's balls, nuzzled them then eased them out of the way.

Ro moved his legs apart, giving Rab room to lie between them. His gasp of pleasure when Rab kissed him just behind his scrotum then sucked on the sack made Rab smirk.

"You like?" Rab began to lick Ro's cock

"I like very much." Ro tugged on Rab's hair and thrust his hips up. "Are we going to take it slow?"

Rab moved his head then bit Ro on the thigh. "What do you think?"

Ro growled. He grabbed at Rab, catching him by the scruff and an arm. His growl was returned and Rab happily began to grapple with him. Both males soon had bite marks and bruises along with aching erections. 

Finally, Rab was under Ro with his legs over his brother's shoulders. Ro cast charms to stretch and lubricate Rab before entering him. Both men sighed in mingled pleasure and relief when Ro was fully sheathed in Rab's warm body.

"Nice and tight."

"Fuck, yes, right there."

"Squirm for me."

Rab wriggled his hips, taking in more of Ro's cock.

Ro pulled partially out then rocked back in, this time going deeper. When Rab called out more obscenities as encouragement, he moved quicker and harder. They were soon grunting while moving together. Ro held Rab's hips in a tight grip.

Rab mewled when Ro leaned down and bit him on the shoulder. The feeling always pushed him right to the edge. This time, he came with no further help. Thick spurts of ejaculate decorated both of their bodies. Ro held still until Rab's spasms stopped then he went back to moving his hips. Rab felt him slam in deeper and watched Ro's muscles tense as he came.

"Best part of the day," Rab whispered. "Being like this with you."

"You feel so good." Ro allowed Rab's legs to fall onto the bed and ran a finger through his come. Ro licked the finger clean. "Taste good too."

They kissed, slowly parted and sighed.

"Let's clean up in the bath," Ro urged.

~~~

After a nice long bath, complete with another good shag, the brothers curled up together on the bed. Rab toyed with Ro's chest hair.

"Are you having deep thoughts?"

"Not really, mostly I'm worried about the baby. Some of what I read today had alarming pictures to illustrate the terms."

"Poppy is doing fine. She'll have another check up with the midwife next week. If anything looks wrong, we will know."

Severus entered the bedroom. He looked disgusted and smelled horrible.

"Urgh, Severus what did you do?" Rab glowered at him.

"An experiment went wrong and blew up on me." Severus' voice was muffled because he was speaking while tugging off his robe.

"Good thing your robes have protections woven into them."

"It is also good that I am quick on my feet. I moved back and avoided getting hit with the worst of it." Severus toed off his boots and shoved them into the clothing hamper on top of his soiled robe. His socks were removed and tossed in with the rest of the smelly items. "I plan on showering until the hot water runs out." He swept into the bathroom.

Rab shook his head. "Sodding bastard manages to give the impression of swirling robes when he's nude."

"It's a special gift." Severus called out from the bathroom.

Both men laughed at him.

"Get cleaned up and get in bed." Rab shouted his order. "I need to teach you a lesson after that impertinence."

"Nothing too rough," Severus stuck his head out to answer. "I don't trust my reflexes right now."

"We'll be gentle with you." Ro assured him with a wink.

Severus ducked back into the bathroom. The next noise from that area was the sound of running water, followed by a deep sigh.

"What are you planning?"

"I thought I'd hold him down while you suck him off until he begs for mercy." Ro stroked Rab's hair, pushing it back from his face.

"I like this idea."

The brothers were cuddling when Severus came out of the bathroom.

"Come here, Severus." Rab moved away from Ro and patted the bed between them. He had a predatory expression on his face while watching Severus approach the bed.

"Rab, you're looking at me like I was dessert." Severus crawled into position.

"That is exactly what you are." Ro grabbed Severus' hands and lifted them over his head. He knelt over him on the pillows.

Severus tipped his head back to silently question Ro. Rab decided to bring Severus' attention back to where it should be, and licked his navel, Severus bucked in reaction. He looked down and watched a smirking Rab hold his growing erection in one hand and lean forward to sample just his glans. Severus spread his legs further apart in invitation.

It was almost too easy to have Severus mewling and begging. Rab knew all the ways to drive him insane via fellatio.

Eventually, Ro held out an open container of lube and Rab dipped his fingers in. He moved his mouth up almost removing it from Severus' cock. This made Severus lift his hips. Rab's hand was instantly where he wanted it and he was soon teasing Severus' puckered flesh before sliding one finger in.

"More," Severus demanded.

"How much more, Pet?" Rab stopped sucking long enough to ask

"Fuck me."

"Do you want me or my brother?" Ro whispered as he stroked Severus' arms.

"Mmm, both."

"You want double or one at each end?"

Rab stopped sucking and lipped at just the tip of Severus' cock. He didn't want to miss a moment of the negotiations.

"Ah, fuck. Both, now!"

"Such a demanding bitch." Rab chuckled and pushed a second finger inside Severus' tight flesh.

Contrary to Severus' demands, Rabastan took his time, making sure the writhing mass of need was fully prepared for two cocks before he stopped. When he nodded his head at Ro, Rodolphus lubricated his cock. The brothers next helped Severus to lie on his side. Ro shoved the pillows in position to prop himself up. He coaxed Severus into straddling him. Rab had the pleasure of keeping Severus from impaling himself too quickly.

"Lay back against Ro. Good boy." Rab paused to admire the view. Severus was wantonly spread out, head tipped back while his hands held Ro's forearms. He took the time to stretch Severus a bit more before easing his well lubricated cock against Ro's and inside Severus' tight heat.

All three men groaned.

Rab was the first to move. He shuddered in pleasure at the feel of his brother's thick cock being pressed against him. Without a doubt, Rab's day was improving.

Ro shifted his hips, seeking and finding a rhythm in opposition to Rab's movements. Severus gradually changed from an incoherent mass of need to a bundle of want.

Whispered obscenities, soft groans and the sounds of flesh meeting flesh filled the room. There was no hurry, the men took their time pleasuring each other. Hands sought and found eager flesh, teeth nipped, skin was sampled. Severus was the first to come, his head fell back and he made a keening sound as his belly was decorated with his sperm.

Severus' muscles clenched and pulled on the brothers. Rab grunted and moved faster, harder. He felt Ro's cock jerk as he came and that triggered Rab's orgasm. The men remained in their position for a few moments.

"The two of you are getting heavy." Ro quietly commented while easing his now flaccid cock out of Severus.

"M' sorry," Severus mumbled.

"Don't be," Rab murmured. He pulled his cock out of Severus and smirked at the sight of him half sprawled on Rodolphus. "You look thoroughly debauched."

"Good, I'd hate to feel this way and have it my own little secret." Severus managed to ease off of Ro and allowed himself to be tugged closer to Ro.

"Come spoon up, Rab." Ro cast a cleaning spell on himself and Severus.

Rab wrinkled his nose. "I call middle." He cast a cleaning spell on himself before wriggling between his partners. Being cradled between his brother and lover always made Rabastan feel safer. He relaxed as soon as he felt Ro's arm around his waist.

This was perfect. Rab wished the moment would not end. He fell asleep and dreamed of being pregnant.

~~

He could ignore Poppy singing "Mr. Santa" in that breathy voice. Rab knew it made his brother very, very happy. Hearing Ro use his Dom voice was impossible to ignore.

"No, not now. No D/s games until after she's had our baby." Rab blurted while entering the room.

Ro just raised an eyebrow and continued to hold Poppy in his lap.

Rab wondered how he could hold all of that ~~belly~~ body. He wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Don't worry, Rab. We're just doing a wee bit of role play." Poppy smiled up at him.

_Damn, that woman outshines the sun._ Rabastan chewed on his lower lip. "When is the baby due?"

"Sometime around twelfth night."

Ro grimaced and shifted his legs.

"Am I getting too heavy?"

"No, our little princess kicked me."

"Sorry." Poppy kissed him.

Rab fled from the room when he saw Ro's hand cup her breast. He doubted he would ever become accustomed to watching heterosexual love play. Love play made him think of Severus. A bit of a romp would help sooth his nerves and forget what he just saw.

~~

Twelfth night passed, so did Severus' birthday. Rabastan was convinced the rotten little brat was delaying just to get on his nerves. It was working. He winced every time Poppy rubbed her belly, which was huge. He'd no idea a woman could get so big and round.

"Rab, do you want me to go ahead and induce?" Poppy asked from where she was reclining on the sofa.

"No, I don't fancy the idea of an animal's semen being inside of you."

"Ro and I could-"

"Don't finish that thought!"

"Help me up?" She moved her feet to the floor.

He blanched at her starting to rise and hurried to help her regain her balance.

"It won't be much longer. She's moved into position." Poppy patted his shoulder before giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"I know, I know." He blushed at her sign of affection. Rab watched her start to walk down the corridor and ran to help her when she leaned on the wall.

"Bother," Poppy whispered.

"What's wrong, did she hit your bladder again?" He looked at the spreading puddle between her feet in distaste.

"No, my water just broke. Have Severus call the midwife then help me to the birthing bed."

"FUCK!" Rab's panicked shout brought both his brother and Severus running.

"what is it?"

"It's time." Poppy pushed herself upright. "I need out of this damp robe and into a clean nightgown. Severus, get the midwife. Ro, please help me to the birthing room, I think Rab's mind just shut down."

"I did no such thing." Rab protested while following their wife to the smallest bedroom. He flipped back the blanket and sheet then fluffed the pillows.

"I won't be laying down yet. There is a lot of walking that will happen before the bed gets used."

"Don't be so sure of that, woman." Rab snarled at her.

"Compromise." Ro tugged the damp robes off of Poppy. "She can walk until the midwife gets here. We do what the midwife says after that."

"Done." Rab nodded his head and tossed a clean night gown at Poppy.

She pulled it on. Leaning on Ro's arm, she sighed. "Rab, please walk with us."

He offered his arm to her and helped Poppy walk out to the garden. They wandered the paths pausing when Poppy needed to stop moving.

"Here you are, how are the contractions?" The midwife bustled up to them and put her hand on Poppy's belly.

"Regular, about two minutes apart." Poppy grunted at a particularly intense one.

"You are doing the best thing at the moment. Let's have another go around the garden."

Rab thought the midwife was insane. He bit his tongue and fought down his protests. His woman needed to be in bed, not strolling outdoors.

"I'd rather Morrigan be born indoors and not on a dirt path." He finally blurted.

"She will be, darling." Poppy wriggled her fingers at him.

Fourteen hours later, Rabastan painfully recalled her promise. He was seated on the narrow bed with his back against the headboard. Poppy was between his legs with her nightgown tucked up almost to her breast. Her legs were bent and she was bearing down.

Ro stroked her damp hair out of her face.

"Another good push."

"Can't." Poppy sobbed. "Too tired."

"Precious, you will bear down and push. Right. Now."

Rab was impressed. Whatever games his brother played with their wife worked. She found the strength to do as was needed. Poppy also gripped his legs so hard he thought she was going to rip the muscles out of his thighs.

"Bit more, there we go. Look at that mop of hair." The midwife beamed and held the baby for them to admire.

Severus stepped forward and tied string around the umbilical cord. Rab intently watched as the cord was cut. Ro took their loudly protesting daughter and cleaned her up. Poppy leaned back against Rab's chest.

"So tired," she whimpered.

"I know. You did good, wife."

"Let the mother hold her little one."

Rab helped Poppy cradle the child close. He feathered kisses along Poppy's temple, cheek, and neck.

"Let me." Severus took a soiled bundle of cloth from the midwife. "I've a special place for the afterbirth." He assured everyone before leaving the room.

~~

_Eight Weeks Later_

Rabastan looked at his hand work and smiled. Four tiny bars of metal marched side by side down a smooth back. He'd carefully negotiated with his brother and Poppy and the result was a pleasure to behold. Their wife would be carrying his mark for the rest of their days.

He picked up the needle and pinched a fold of skin with his other hand. The fifth piercing went smoothly. Rab eased the next bar into place and capped the end to prevent it from sliding out.

"After these heal up, I will put the gold hoops in place."

Poppy made the hand signal for caution.

"Do I need to stop?"

She shook her head no and made the remove the gag gesture.

"Tell me." He commanded as soon as the ball gag was out of her mouth.

"I am about to come."

Rab went pale. This was impossible. He was marking her. Lacing was not about sex, it was all about pain. Yes, he wasn't going to put in the hoops today. They'd made that decision during the negotiations when both Ro and Poppy said how much she physically enjoyed pain. She could not be ready to do _That_

"RO!" Rab bellowed his brother's name and waited by the door to the play room for him to appear.

"What's wrong, little brother?"

"She's going to come." Rab was close to hyperventilating. This was possibly more terrifying than watching his daughter enter the world.

Ro sauntered over to the table and felt between Poppy's legs. Whatever he did made her scream in pleasure.

"Are you leaving off, or are you going to finish this?" Ro gestured at Poppy's back.

"Please, Sirs, put the sixth one in. I'll try to good."

"I didn't give you permission to speak." Ro slapped her on the bum. His hand print didn't fully fade.

Rab slowly approached the table and picked up his needle. "One last one. An even six for now. We'll do the other ones later."

"I'll hold her steady." Ro's hands cupped Poppy's hips and he leaned down.

Rab pinched another fold of flesh and shoved the needle in. Poppy wriggled and moaned.

"What was that?"

"Congratulations, Rab, you just gave our woman another orgasm. Was it good for you?"

"Ro, that's disgusting." Rab hurried through putting the last barbell in place. "I'm going to check out our daughter. Could you?" He gestured helplessly.

"Yes, I'll make sure there's no endorphin drop." Ro assured him.

Rab heard flesh meet flesh and hurried away from the play room. He was never going to become accustomed to heterosexual games. Pausing, he turned around and yelled; "Don't get her pregnant!"


End file.
